dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brocc Origins
About WARNING: This story contains blood, gore, and foul language. You have been warned. Brocc Origins is a special of Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book. It explains Brocc's history and the life he had before the events of The Lost Book. Story Prologue Saiyan 2: HA!!!!!!! Tuffle 2: Hehe! Bullseye! Oh no! Saiyan 1: Nice one, Cauli! Cauli: Yeah! Cauli: Oh no! Tuffle 1: Cauli: GAH! Tuffle 1: Get ready to die! Cauli: Saiyan 3: Come on, Cauli. Get up. Cauli??? Cauli! Cauli: Uh........ Where am I??? Female Saiyan: You were losing a lot of blood. I closed your wound. You shouldn't move around to much. Cauli: Thank you......... Um, miss, who are you? Female Saiyan: My name is Shuraba. Nice to meet you......... Cauli: Cauli. My name is Cauli. Shuraba: Nice to meet you, Cauli. *Blushes a little bit* Cauli: Um, where is this place? Shuraba: A Tuffle base. Me and a couple of other Saiyans ambushed this place. Cauli: Are they here now? Shuraba: No. They were all killed...... Cauli: Oh......... I'm sorry......................... Shuraba: Cauli, what are you doing? Cauli: I have to go help out. We need all the help we can get. Shuraba: But your wound...... Cauli: It's OK. I feel much better, thanks to you. Shuraba: OK.................... Cauli: I promise I'll be back, OK??? Besides, I'm a Saiyan. I'm stronger than I was before! Shuraba: OK. Cauli: Chapter 1: Protecting Brocc Saiyan 4: Look! It's the full moon! Cauli: Finally! This war is ours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: Planthorr: Just calm down, kid. I have to read your power levels. Cauli: Planthorr: Oh my! You have a power level of over 500! Vegeta: Cauli: Planthorr: OH MY! THIS KID HAS A POWER LEVEL OF OVER 8000!!!!! Cauli: Planthorr: Malaka! Inform King Vegeta at once! Malaka: All right!! Cauli: I've got you now! Malaka: Cauli!?! What is the meaning of this?!?!?! Cauli: Sorry, but I can't have my son get killed! Malaka: Cauli: Planthorr: Oh no! Malaka! I must take him to the Rejuvinating Chamber! Malaka: Ugh... What happened? Planthorr: I don't know! Somebody attacked you! Malaka: Who could it be? Planthorr: It's going to be hard to find out! We have no idea who! Malaka: Ow... my head... I can't remember anything! Saiyan 5: Ya hear? Cauli's son might get executed! Saiyan 6: Yeah, I heard. They checked his power level. It was around 8,000! Cauli: King Vegeta: Cauli? I didn't summon you. Cauli: King Vegeta! I heard you were killing my son! Is this true!? King Vegeta: 8000 as an infant is outrageous. He must be excecuted! Cauli: No! I can't allow this! You can't just kill my son like this! King Vegeta: I don't like people who defy me! Prepare to die, Cauli! Cauli: What?! My son's power level is nout outrageous, you killing me for no reason is outrageous! Toat: Let me deal with this trash, King Vegeta! Heh! King Vegeta: Very well. Hurry up. Cauli: Darn it! Toat: Ha! Cauli: Whoa! Toat: Cauli: GUAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toat: I heard you got shot by a Tuffle years ago in that area! I used it to my advantage! Cauli: You bastard! If you were a real warrior you'd really fight me! King Vegeta: I'll make an exception, Cauli. Since you are one of my elites I'll let you and your son live. But if he steps out of line, starts acting out on his own, I will kill you AND him. You got it? Cauli: Okay, King... King Vegeta: Toat, take him to the Rejuvinating Chamber. Toat: WHAT?! Why ME?! King Vegeta: You're the one who harmed him. Hurry up. Toat: Cauli: ... Toat: Hey, Planthorr, Cauli's injured. Planthorr: Geez! He's bleeding badly! What happened to him?! Toat: Oh, let's just say that he doesn't know how to talk to people of higher class. Planthor: ? Toat: Just heal him! Planthorr: Malaka, help me out. Malaka: Sure. < FEW HOUR LATER, CAULI IS STILL IN THE REJUVINATION CHAMBER. TOAT IS ALONE WITH HIM WATCHING OVER HIM.> Toat: Cauli: ! Toat: He's awake? Cauli: TOAT! Toat: Cauli: Give me one good reason I shouldn't burn a hole through your skull! Toat: HUAH! Get ready to die! Cauli: Damn you! You're aiming for my weak spot again! Toat: Cauli: Hmph. Toat: Hmph! You will die! Cauli: That all you GOT?! Toat: GRAH! Cauli: *Grins* I think I've gotten too strong for you! Toat: Impossible! I have a power level of over 11,000! I am an elite! You can't defeat me! Cauli: It's your fault for doing this too me. The same person you tried to kill is now going to kill you! Toat: HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA Saiyan 7: Hey,you hear that?! Saiyan 8:I can see blasts going to space from the window! Saiyan 9: Let's check it out! Toat: He's finished. I must explain this to King Vegeta, though, dammit. Cauli: Toat: GRAH! Cauli: I'm tired of you, Toat! Get ready to die!!!!! Toat: 12,000...! 14........! 15!!! 15,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY! Either this is a piece of junk, or he really is stronger than me! Cauli: HUAH!!! Toat: Saiyan 9: Cauli! How dare you! Cauli: I did nothing wrong. He attacked me first. You saw the blast, it was purple, which is Toat's ki color. My ki is blue, so you can tell that he attacked first. Saiyan 8: Saiyan 7: Grr... Cauli: I hope my armor's fixed Brocc: Cauli: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Brocc: Cauli: You gotta do better than that son! Brocc: HA! Cauli: Okay, that's enough. Brocc: Dad....You're strong..... Cauli: Go back inside, I'm going to see King Vegeta for a bit. Brocc: ....Hate when he does that.... Cauli: King Vegeta King Vegeta: Have you been checking your son's power level? Cauli: It's a little over 9000. King Vegeta: You haven't been training him much have you? Cauli: Well I don't want his power level dangerously high.... King Vegeta: Very well then. Cauli: Hey son, want to watch Prince Vegeta in action? Brocc: I hear he's very strong. Cauli: Let's watch from a distance. Vegeta: Saibemen 1: Vegeta: Brocc: Whoa...... Vegeta: Brocc: His power...... Cauli: His kid's at 4000....Wow. Vegeta: Brocc: Nice stuff Prince Vegeta! Vegeta: Of course, Brocc. Cauli: Hey Nappa, long time no see Nappa: Haha, been a while huh Cauli? Vegeta: Come on Nappa, we're leaving. Brocc: Uh I guess I'll see you later then.... Nappa: Uh I'll catch you later Cauli. Saiyan 10: Cauli, King Vegeta asks for you at his palace immediantly. Cauli: Is it important? Saiyan 10: VERY! Cauli: Alright... Brocc go home I'll see you around in a bit. Brocc: Sure father. Chapter 2: Destruction of Planet Vegeta Saiyan 10: King I have brough Cauli. Cauli: Yes King Vegeta? King Vegeta: Get ready Cauli. Today is the day we will finally overthrow Frieza! Cauli: Overthrow.....Frieza? King Vegeta: You are one of my elites. Together we can take him down!!! Other Saiyans: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cauli: ....Okay King Vegeta! I'm with you! King Vegeta: Cauli: HAH! Frieza: Why those nasty monkeys! Zarbon! Go ahead and open my door! Vegeta wanted an audience with me and that's what he will get! Zarbon: Right. Frieza: This is no way for guests on MY ship to behave! King Vegeta: Frieza! We have some business! Frieza: King Vegeta: It's over Frieza! We've come to put an end of your reign of terror! Frieza: "We"? You and who else Vegeta? Your army is so petrified that they're actually turning blue in the face! Cauli: King Vegeta: Grrrr! Fools! Frieza: King Vegeta: GRR! Frieza: King Vegeta: Frieza: My my what a pity. Don't be so glum guys. You haven't lost your King yet! Where ever he is, you're about to join him! , Cauli: AHHHHHHH Saiyan Worker 2: Hey we have a pod coming down! Saiyan Worker 1: It's Cauli! Cauli: Saiyan Worker 1: Oh no! Let's get him to a pod! Cauli: ....... Malaka: Planthorr, he's awake! Cauli: Darnit! King Vegeta was killed by Frieza! Planthorr: No way! Cauli: ...Is my custom armor made? Planthorr: Yes, it's specifically made to protect your vunerable left shoulder. Cauli: Thank you..... Cauli: Brocc: Why are we here? Cauli: I always check out the new Saiyan babies. ....Haha! What?! What of the kids in there has a power level of 2! Uh, Kakarot is his name. Brocc: 2??? That's pathetic.... Cauli: Maybe you two will fight someday. Brocc: ....Maybe he will be strong someday. Look how strong you have gotten dad. You had a power level of 5. Cauli: You're right. Brocc: Kakarot: Cauli: Bardock: Saiyans: Cauli: ? Bardock: Listen everybody..... It's Frieza... He's coming for us! Cauli: Saiyan 11: Us? Saiyan 12: You mean you right? Bardock: No... Us..... You, me, everyone here.... It's true. He's scared of us. He wants us all dead. My whole crew is dead thanks to that freak! Saiyan 13: Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world right? HAHAHAHA! Saiyans: Saiyan 14: Maybe you goons should stop pretending to be elites! Saiyan 11: No kidding, Bardock! Welcome to the real world, buddy boy! Saiyan 12: It hurts, don't it?! Saiyans: Bardock: Fools....You're dead.... YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!!!! Saiyans: Bardock: He's on his way! Saiyan 11: Come onnn, Bardock. Bardock: Fine. Believe what you wanna believe, but I'm gonna try and stop him! Cauli: .... Saiyan 15: Hey Cauli, where ya going? Cauli: I'm going to help. Saiyan 11: You don't actually believe him, do you? Cauli: Of course I do! He wiped out King Vegeta, and almost me! He might even proceed to destroy the whole planet! Saiyan 11: You're as crazy as Bardock! Saiyans: Cauli: Whatever, I'm going to help! Cauli: Huh???? Where's.....Where's Bardock??? Cauli: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Genocide Wave! Brocc: GAH! THAT'S YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! Cauli: Stop complaining, I barely put that much power! .....Hm, hey son, charge to your maximum, I wanna see how strong you've gotten. Brocc: Uh, okay. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Cauli: 13,000. Now, me! Brocc: Wow dad.....You're power... It's at 21,000! Cauli: Brocc: Since when did Planet Vegeta have an extra sun? Cauli: ...That's not a sun....That's Frieza's energy ball! I only have one pod! Brocc: Oh no! Cauli: Brocc: Dad! What are you doing?! You're scaring me.....Dad....Dad! Cauli: Brocc: Dad? Cauli: Good-bye, son. Brocc: FATHER NO!!!!!!! Brocc: NO PLANET VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: W-where am I??? Brrrr! Cold! Brocc: So.... Cold........ ...... ..... GRHAHHAUURAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Great Ape Brocc: RUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GRAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Great Ape Brocc: GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Great Ape Brocc: Gurahhhhh................ Brocc: Brocc: Uh..... I can't remember anything.,.. What happened? ....Huh??? How did all this happen?! I was asleep through all this destruction?!? .....Something happened for sure.... I think... I think I caused this! Great..... I'm stuck on a random lifeless planet and I have no way out. Chapter 3: Life on a New Planet Brocc: Dammit I'm hungry and I can't find any food. Hm... I bet I can find SOMETHING to eat. ..... Animal: Grrrrrrrrrrahhhh Brocc: Food. Animal: Brocc: Brocc: No food is good uncooked. Now, I wait. .... Brocc: .... Ah, that hit the spot! Grr........ Frieza......... This must be a dream..... I must be in my bed, about to wake up, going to train with my father, eating mother's food..... This must be a dream...... Brocc: Mmhhh..... These darn animals....... I don't know how I'm going to get off this planet, but if I'm staying here for a while I'm making the best of it. Brocc: Looks delicious. Flying Creature: AGH! Brocc: Hehe..... Yeah. This will be delicious. Hehe! I can't lay under a tree forever... ...... Brocc: I'll finish this later.... I need a break....... My food's ready. Just amazing...... .... Now to get back to the house....... Hmmm........ The amber might make them stick pretty well....... Or maybe wood isn't the best thing.... Huh? Homes???? I guess everybody was on the opposite side of the planet. Empty............ Hmm.... I guess they were being slaughtered.... ...I guess this will be my new home... A green alien: Huh??? Brocc: Who are you?! Green alien: Wait! Smaller Green Alien: Brocc: You guys look like the aliens in the carvings... Green Alien: Yes... Our race were being taken away and anyone who refused were killed.... Me and my son here are the only ones left.... Smaller Green Alien: Brocc: My planet was destroyed.... I don't know if I'm the only one left, most likely I am... Green Alien: My name is Talorp. This is my son Whalon. Brocc: My name is Brocc. Why was your race taken away? Talorp: An evil king named Kalel. He would take an entire race and inprison them. After a while, he'd add them to his army, and if they refused, it's their death! Brocc: Man.... Talorp: Come on in, I bet you're hungry! Brocc: Boy, am I?! Brocc: Talorp: Wow.... You eat a lot, dontcha??? Whalon: Talorp: Shions don't eat that much! Brocc: So that's the name of your race huh? Chapter 4: Kalel Returns and Inprisonment Brocc: Talorp: Hey Brocc where ya going? Brocc: I'm going off to train. Talorp: You boy, always training. For what? Brocc: I must get strong, to protect you guys. Talorp: Courageous boy you are, Brocc. Whalon: Let me guess, dad, Brocc's going to train again??? Talorp: Haha, yup! Brocc: That must not be good! Hey Talorp wha---- Talorp: Kalel.... Kalel! HE'S BACK! Brocc: WHAT?! Talorp: He doesn't usually come back to a planet once! Brocc: Well he's not getting us, not on my watch! Hmph! Talorp: Brocc! No!!! Brocc: No! WHOA WHOA WHOA! Brocc: Whoa..... Kalel: So, you're the one.... Brocc: What are you talking about?! Kalel: You're the one with the powerful energy that we tracked down... Brocc: Tracked my energy down?! Kalel: I am Kalel. I track strong power levels and add them to my army to take over the galaxy, then the universe. It's what I do. Brocc: Not on my watch! Kalel: Brocc: What?! Kalel: Brocc: G-GAH! LET GO! Kalel: Brocc: TAKE THIS DAMMIT! Kalel: Brocc: Ugh! Agh! Grah! Kalel: Brocc: GRAHHHHHH!!!!! Talorp: Brocc! No!!!!! Brocc: Mh.... Where am I? What am I wearing....? A collar? I'm being held captive??? Grr Kalel.... Whatever, I'm getting outta here! What the heck is this thing?! Must be set off by energy focus. Dangit! Guard 1: Hehe, no way kid! You're not getting out of here that easily! Every time those collars are set off it alarms the guard watching over their cell. This is never taken lightly. Time to get punished kid! Brocc: AGH! Guard 1: You'll pay for that! Brocc: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Guard 1: Brocc: Guard 1: Hehe! Brocc: Dangit.... Damn guard. Guard 1: You're up? Good. Come on. Time to get out. Brocc: "Get out?" Guard 1: We always let our prisoners get some outdoor freshness everyday. Now come on. Brocc: Aren't you going to restrain me? Guard 1: Don't worry. The collar is enough. Brocc: Prisoner 1: GRR Forget this! I'm getting outta here! Guards: Prisoners: Guard 2: See that? THAT'S what happens when you don't listen! Brocc: Brocc: Why are we getting in trouble?! Guard 1: When one of the prisoners do something, you ALL must take responsibility! I'll be back. Brocc: Well this sucks.... Guard 1: Food. Brocc: ....Nice. Guard 1: When it comes to food, the prisoners are never mistreated. We must get them big and strong for war. Huh? What?! That was hella quick. Brocc: more please? Guard 1: What?! Hell no! That's all you get! Brocc: ....But..... I'm hungry....... Brocc: Hey Mr. Guard Man? Guard 1: Yeah? Brocc: How long will we be held here? Guard 1: Until Lord Kalel says so. Brocc: I see.... Guard 1: Get rest. It's late. Brocc: .....If you say so...... Guard 1: Wake up! Brocc: Huh? Guard 1: Time to go outside. Brocc: I'm tired of this place! When am I going to see my family?! Guard 1: Oh, your "family?" You might never see them again. There was this one little raskal, a bit younger than you. He refused to eat or go outside. He seemed so sad. Hehe, they had to beat him within an inch of his life! Brocc: You.... You better not be talking about Whalon! Damn you! DAMN YOU!!!! Guard 1: That's it! Brocc: Ugh...... Guard 1: Damn kid. When will you listen?! Brocc: ....Gr I will get out of here! Grrr grah!!!! Guard 1: I'VE HAD IT KID! YA HEAR ME?!? HAD IT!!! Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Guard 1: No way... How does he have so much power that he broke the collar?! Brocc: You've been beating me every day. You fool, I let you! Every time a Saiyan gets injured, his power increases insanely! Guard 1: Damn kid.... He was planning this... Ugh...... Brocc: Guard 3: How did you get out?! It isn't time to go out! Brocc: You will open every single cell, you hear me?! Guard 3: GRR ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE THE ROOM IS TO OPEN ALL THE CELLS! Brocc: Do it. Guard 3: Prisoners: Brocc: Thank you! Whalon! Whalon: Huh? Brocc?! Brocc! Brocc: Let's find your father! Whalon: I SEE HIM! Brocc: Kalel: ....Who did this???? Guard 3: Forgive me lord..... The Saiyan forced me to do it! I'm sorry! Kalel: Brocc: Kalel: Brocc: Guys! AGH! Grah..... Kalel: I will make you suffer for this...... YOU WILL SUFFERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! Brocc: He's strong..... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lau the G Category:Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book